Machine
by Honeyfish
Summary: Gil visits Delta and brings him a gift.


_This is just something I wrote for a friend._

_-Nir_

He stood before the massive door, a paper bag clutched tightly in his fingers. He knew that door like the back of his hand. He'd designed it, after all. Six inches of solid steel, triple magnetic deadbolts. A bull elephant would have had a difficult time breaking through it.

"You do realize what's in there, Doctor Alexander."

"Yes, Atherton." Of course he knew. Everybody did, especially Alexander.

Atherton went on in that nasally drone of his, like a fly trapped behind a windowpane. "Subject Delta. The one who killed Doctor Suchong. And you're…?" He gestured to the paper bag Alexander held. "Bringing it its lunch?"

"No, no." Alexander held the bag to his chest, wary of squishing its delicate contents. "It's just… the Protectors work very hard and-"

"_You_ were the one who made it mandatory to have a weapon on hand at all times when performing maintenance on the Protectors." Atherton frowned, crossing his long arms over his chest. "Ever since the Suchong fiasco. But here you are, unarmed…" He paused thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, the Protectors work hard? They perform a necessary service. You can't reward a refrigerator for keeping your food cold, or a lamp for banishing the dark."

"You know it's not that simple." Alexander reached out to tap in the door's numerical code, resting his fingers on the raised buttons. "They aren't machines."

"Right, of course." Behind him, Atherton took a conspicuous step backwards. "A machine never killed anybody on purpose."

Alexander glanced at him over his shoulder, his brows knitted in concern. "If it really bothers you that much, you're not obliged to stay and observe me. I'll be fine on my own."

With an eyeroll that he barely tried to conceal, Atherton turned and headed for his own office. It would be a shame for the Protector program to lose their top scientist, but if Alexander wanted to get himself torn apart by a Big Daddy, that was his business. Maybe then his job could be given to somebody with more concern for safety.

Delta looked up as the heavy door in front of him slid open. He'd been napping lightly with his knees drawn up to his chest, ready to wake at a moment's notice to protect the girl dozing on the small cot beside him. Alexander raised his free hand in a hesitant greeting and sat down in front of the Protector. The room was small, Spartan, almost claustrophobic. There was space for the Protector and Gatherer to sleep, and little else. Delta could not even have lain down if he'd wanted to.

"I'm sorry about that." Alexander said softly, so as not to wake Eleanor. He meant the confrontation with Atherton, though it was unlikely that Delta would have been able to hear behind the door. Carefully he opened the paper bag, wincing as it crinkled. "I brought you something, like I promised."

Delta made a questioning noise low in his throat and sat up straighter, crossing his legs. Such a human gesture. Alexander really had to wonder where Atherton had gotten the idea that these creatures were machines.

"I know it isn't much, but you and Eleanor should enjoy it." From the bag he produced a round biscuit. Its lopsided shape and slightly burnt edges marked it as the product of an amateur baker. Delta took it delicately between his large fingers and peered down at it through the thick glass of his porthole.

"You can… eat it." Though the Protectors were fed regularly, the formula of proteins and vitamins they were given barely constituted food. It kept them going, of course, but it had no flavor, nothing satisfying about it. He would know. He'd been one of those responsible for developing it, and development had included taste tests.

As if to prove the cookies were edible, he took another from the bag and bit into it himself. "See?" He said once he'd swallowed. Delta watched silently but made no move to take his helmet off and try them himself. Alexander glanced over his shoulder. The door behind him was still open, but it appeared that nobody had stopped to watch their interaction. He placed the bag on the floor in front of Delta and stood, brushing a few crumbs off his shirt.

"Well I've… I have to be going now, but you two enjoy them…" He backed out of the room. Delta watched him, holding the cookie like it was something delicate and valuable. As the door slid closed again, the Protector waved goodbye. Alexander began to raise his own hand in reply, but before he could manage it, the door slammed shut.


End file.
